


Tongue and Piercing

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, First Time, Genital Piercing, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is very little that Arthur loves more than rimming someone.  Luckily his most recent hook up seems to love getting rimmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur Pendragon was a sex god. That was not a boast, simply a statement of fact. Ask anyone he had ever slept with and they would all give the same answer, Arthur Pendragon was the best lay they had ever had and sex with him was an out of body experience. Even Sophia TirMor who had dumped him into a lake after that disastrous first time when Arthur was fifteen changed her tune when several years later Arthur had hunted her down and proceeded to spend a weekend ruining her for any other man and leaving her an exhausted gibbering wreck who could never look at a hot tub again without making her panties wet.

Arthur has spent years refining his sex skills. After he mastered all forms of fucking with his cock Arthur had moved on to oral skills. It was there that Arthur discovered his true talent and kink. There was nothing more that Arthur loved than to totally exhaust his partner using nothing but his tongue and lips. Long blow jobs that left men limp, cunilingus that left his face drenched and women sobbing after their third orgasm, and best of all a long tongue fucking after rimming someone. 

Lately he had found himself on a bit of a rimming kick, seeing how wrecked he could make his partners from just that. While he definitely got wonderful responses he wasn't getting quite the reaction he had hoped for. Firstly, most of the women eventually wanted him to move on to their clit, which while he loved that, it didn't fit his current goal. Men on the other hand..... good reactions but not quite what Arthur was looking for. What that was Arthur wasn’t sure, but he knew he would recognize it when he saw it. 

Which led him to his hangout for tonight. Lance (would let anyone blow him if he was drunk) had finally succeeded in dragging him out to meet some friend of his that he had wanted Arthur to meet for some time. Lance had disappeared though, panting after Elyan's sister (appeared meek and traditional, loved to do it doggy style and owned chains she made herself to tie you to her bed) leaving Arthur at the bar with Percy (loved threesomes and genital piercings) to scope out tonight's pull.

Tonight Arthur felt like vanilla. Oh, not vanilla sex, Arthur could never have simple plain boring missionary style sex. No Arthur loved finding the most boring looking person in the room and finding out what kinks they hid, how far he could push them . Seeing a likely candidate Arthur pushed himself off the bar and started forward when he was crashed into by a tall skinny guy carrying three pitchers.   
The resulting spillage of three pitchers of beer left both Arthur and the man that he quickly dubbed Big Ears covered in beer. 

"I'm so sorry!" Cried Big Ears "Gwaine is always telling me I'm too clumsy to carry drinks but poor Freya looked so over worked that I offered to help for a moment.” Arthur watched in amusement as the dark haired man spoke a mile a minute and brushed at his own soaked clothing. “ Oh gosh, you are soaked! Let me help you, I know the owner we can get you cleaned up in the back!" Big Ears said before grabbing Arthur’s arm. 

Before Arthur knew what was happening to him he found himself hustled through an employee only door and into a back office that had a sink oddly placed inside with Cute Big Ears dabbing at his pants in the crotch area with towels.

"It's okay, no harm done." Arthur said, taking in the delightful blush turning the man's ears red. "I'm Arthur and you are?"

"Oh, sorry. Here I am molesting you and I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Merlin." Merlin said holding out his hand to shake. 

Arthur took the offered hand, making sure to rub his thumb against the other man just right and hold on a hair too long. Seeing the interested look in the other man's eyes Arthur allowed himself a smile and the thought that maybe being drenched in beer wasn't all that bad.

"Here, let me find you something to change into," Merlin said turning from Arthur to open a drawer "Gwaine always has some extra clothes stored here and I think you are close enough to fit."

Arthur caught the pair of jeans tossed over Merlin's shoulders and enjoyed the sight of the slender man bending over while opening the fly of his pants. Merlin continued to rummage in the drawer before pulling out some pants with an "Ah-ha!"

Showing not the least bit of embarrassment he quickly dropped his trousers with his back still to Arthur revealing a delicious bum that was quickly thrust in Arthur's direction when Merlin bent over to remove his shoes. This maneuver revealed to Arthur though a sight that had him instantly hard, a bright shiny anal piercing. Arthur had heard of them but never been with someone that had one. 

Unable to help himself Arthur stepped forward and brazenly touched. Merlin froze momentarily but said nothing. Feeling oddly free Arthur gave the ring a tug which elicited a moan from Merlin. Straightening Merlin turned, revealing his own erection.

Giving Arthur a peck on the lips he quietly said "No one will bother us in here."

"Good." Arthur said before pulling Merlin into a crushing kiss that left them both breathless. 

"Strip," Arthur commanded after taking a step away and proceeding to remove his shirt but leave his trousers on with his hard cock hanging out of his fly.

As soon as Merlin was naked Arthur spun him around and bent him over the surprisingly empty desk and kneeled down behind him. Spreading the pale cheeks of Merlin's ass Arthur blew softly at the tight ring of muscle that was clenching in anticipation, causing the piercing to dance and tease him. Unable to help himself Arthur dived right in, using his teeth to tug at the steel ring before using tongue and lips to work at Merlin's asshole, to cover him with spit and drive his tongue into the quivering and moaning body.

As he worked the delightful ass over Arthur couldn't believe how responsive and loud Merlin was. Every thrust of his tongue was met by a backward thrust, every suck a whine of pleasure and want, ever tug of the piercing a full body shudder. Unlike many of his other hook ups Merlin didn't even reach for his angry red cock, he simply remained braced against the desk, allowing his cock to leak all over the desk. 

Arthur felt his own excitement grow with every groan, every clench, every pitiful cry for more. No one had ever reacted like this, this was what he had been searching for, a partner that fell about without either of them touching their genitals. Arthur had spent an hour fucking and sucking partners to get them to the point Merlin was in less than ten minutes. The man was desperate just from Arthur's tongue on and in his asshole.

With a deep stab into the now loosened hole Arthur felt his tongue clenched and squeezed as Merlin shot his load all over the desk and collapsed onto his own mess. Leaning back onto his heels Arthur wiped his mouth with the back of his hand taking in his handiwork. The man in front of him was wrecked, his hole glistening and clenching, searching for something to fill it. 

Seized by a fit of madness Arthur stood, spit into his hand and spread it and his precome over his cock before placing the head against the gloriously eaten out ass before him. Leaning over the panting man Arthur whispered into his ear.

"Yes or no?" 

"God yes," Merlin moaned.

Needing no other prompting Arthur shoved his bare cock into the spit slicked hole. Not giving the man beneath him time to adjust he pulled out and thrust back in, setting a quick pace, chasing after his own orgasm.

"Gonna cum, gonna cum in your ass you dirty boy. Dirty boy, letting some stranger bugger you, fill your ass up with cum," Arthur gasped, eliciting a pleased groan from the trapped man "I'm going to spill and spill till it leaks out of you and then I'm going to suck it back out, every last drop and make you eat it from my mouth. I'm going to tongue fuck you again until you come so hard your bollocks hurt, I'm going to make you empty them out with out ever touching your dirty cock."

With every dirty statement Merlin gasped "YES!" and thrust back. Finally Arthur came, pumping into the hot channel surrounding his cock. As soon as he was done, he pulled out and dropped to his knees and began tonguing and sucking at the stretched out hole, pulling every bit of semen from the wriggling ass in front of him just like he promised.


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

Arthur carefully got out of bed without disturbing the sleeping man next to him. Padding over to his pants he pulled out his mobile and read the multiple text messages from Lance at first apologizing for abandoning Arthur, then asking where he was before congratulating Arthur on pulling he assumed and then saying that it was for the best since he never found his friend Merlin and he would just have to try and introduce them later.

Laughing quietly Arthur set his mobile down on the nightstand before rejoining a sleeping Merlin in bed. Maybe in the morning he would make Merlin pancakes, and afterward bend him over the table, pour his insanely expensive maple syrup down the other man’s crack and eat him out again before telling him that Lance thought they would be great together.


End file.
